Traded
by Wonderwoman132
Summary: Seijuro is a prince, and a lonely one at that. What happens when he goes to an annual meeting and picks up an unusual girl? And what will happen if this girl catches Rin's eye as well? Find out here! :) Slight OOCness, god awful description, there aren't enough Seijuro stories out there.
1. Meetings and the Like

Oh lord. First story jitters! I hope you all like it _ Please leave reviews and follow the story! :) Thanks for reading!

-Wonderwoman

Seijuro sighed as he walked down the busy Bazaar street, running a large hand through his shining red hair. people nodded in respect at him as he walked to his destination, not bowing since he wasn't a noble from the town. 'I don't know why I have to go to this thing...it's useless and they only have street girls.' He grumbled to himself as he entered a slave house for a "meeting" with the other 4 princes. sliding past cooing girls, he entered a private room, forcing a grin as he saw the others.

"Glad you could make it seijuro!' Makato smiled warmly at him, sipping wine from a cup. Next to him sat Haru, who merely nodded at him before turning to his water. "Glad you could make it to, but where's Rin and Nagisa?"

"He's meeting with the owner to make sure they give us a good girl. Nagisa couldn't make it due to the killings" Haru stated bluntly, not looking at him. "Ah." Seijuro sat down on a grouping of red pillows, chuckling slightly at the fact that they gave each prince a certian color to sit on.

Rin entered again, grumbling about something, and plonked down on some black pillows. "Hello Rin." Seijuro stated, not usually caring for the man, thinking him whiny and childish.

"Ah! Seijuro! 'cause you complain so much at the last meeting, I went and made sure they gave us a good one!" Rin stated proudly, grinning at the older boy "Good for you Rin. "

There was a short silence as Rin started pouting, before Haru got impatient. "Whats taking them so long?" just as it was said, a tall man came in, his short purple hair slightly ruffled, as were his clothes. "Ah! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. The poor girl is having trouble parting with some of the other girls. I'll make sure she hurries. To my calculations, it will take me 1.5 minutes to get her out to you. Begging your pardons once again, I will go fetch her."

Rin huffed, downing his wine, as Seijuro pinched the bridg of his nose 'It's gonna be a long meeting…'


	2. Lily

Hello again!

Thank you to Darkening Daylight, you pushed me to write another chapter! Thank you! :)

~Wonderwoman

...

Rei quickly turned out of the doorway, as dealing with nobles always made him nervous. striding down the darkened hallway, he made a sharp right at the end, not reacting to the moans and grunts coming from the other rooms. He walked down into the brighter 'dorm hall', entering the second room. A girl was curled up in her bed, her skimpy clothing strewn about the room in a horrendous mess. Rei sighed heavily, not wanting the confrontation he knows will occur.

"Lily...you have to go now. The princes specifically requested my best girl and, although its unfortunate, you are my best girl..."

The mass shifted, pure white hair becoming visible as the girl rose, her tan shoulder peaking out from her unruly hair. "I don't want to be sold." she murmured as she turned to face Rei, her light blue eyes passing for white. Her right shoulder has a large scar on it, her previous master not being the kindest one in the world, sending his men after her when Rei rescued her. she swept her hair to the side, sighing, as she stood up on her mat, light blue cloth hanging from her waist and ending mid thigh, another piece just barely covering her ample breasts.

"Please...Lily I know its not the most...desirable situation, but my calculations have shown that you'll be better off with one of them. You wont be treated poorly, especially with your...genetics."

"I'm a freak Rei. Merely happened to be pretty." She spat out at him, applying her deep blue eyeliner with expertise, pinching her cheeks and reddening her lips with a thin paste. He sighed again, smiling sadly at her "Lily...I don't want to let you go. Not because your my best, but because I care about you. If they agree...I can arrange so I could come see you once in a while..."

She perked up slightly at this announcement, smiling and throwing her arms around him, catching him off guard "You're wonderful Rei.." He grinned back at her "So are you Lily. Now let's go show them why you're my best girl alright?" she nodded happily "I'll make you proud."

...

Please remember to review and follow! (otherwise I'll never finish this...***SIGH***)


End file.
